blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
The 100 Egg Challenge/Gallery/2
The toy factory S4E17 Blaze enters the toy factory.png S4E17 Toy factory left side.png S4E17 Toy factory middle.png S4E17 Toy factory right side.png S4E17 Blaze looking around for eggs.png S4E17 Help us look.png S4E17 Find the eggs.png S4E17 Eggs on a sloping conveyor belt.png S4E17 Blaze driving toward the eggs.png S4E17 Blaze grabs up the eggs.png S4E17 Blaze holds the egg batch.png S4E17 We found seven.png S4E17 Let's look for more.png S4E17 Stuffed elephants on a conveyor belt.png S4E17 Eggs drop into place.png S4E17 There they are.png S4E17 Blaze collecting the eggs.png S4E17 Blaze holding the egg batch and cheering.png S4E17 We got eight this time.png S4E17 There could be even more.png S4E17 Any eggs here.png S4E17 Eggs on the conveyor belt with stuffed bananas.png S4E17 Blaze jumps and gets the eggs.png S4E17 Blaze loading his basket.png S4E17 All toy factory eggs collected.png S4E17 Blaze "Let's add 'em up".png S4E17 AJ gets out his calculator.png S4E17 We had 20.png S4E17 Then we found 7.png S4E17 Then 8.png S4E17 Then 9 after that.png S4E17 We got 44.png S4E17 We need to find more.png S4E17 AJ "We need 100 eggs".png S4E17 Blaze "Let's get crackin'".png|Let's get cracking! S4E17 Blaze leaving the toy factory.png Smelling flowers, part 1 S4E17 Crusher hunting for more eggs.png S4E17 Crusher checking a flower box.png S4E17 Crusher checking another flower box.png S4E17 Crusher checking a strange "flower".png S4E17 Crusher surprised by Pickle as a flower.png S4E17 Pickle "Well, hello, Crusher".png S4E17 Crusher asks Pickle why he's dressed as a flower.png S4E17 Pickle "Because it's spring!".png S4E17 Pickle mentioning the spring flowers.png S4E17 Pickle smells a flower.png S4E17 The flower smells like ice cream.png S4E17 Crusher interested by how the flower smells.png S4E17 Pickle smells another flower.png S4E17 This smells like a cupcake.png S4E17 Crusher really interested in the flowers.png S4E17 Pickle shows a third flower.png S4E17 Crusher "I'm smelling this flower".png S4E17 Crusher wonders how the flower smells.png S4E17 Crusher smelling the flower.png S4E17 The flower smells like stinky cheese.png S4E17 Crusher disgusted by the stinky cheese flower.png S4E17 Stinky cheese flower left behind.png The construction site S4E17 Trucks working at the construction site.png S4E17 Cranes carrying various crates.png S4E17 Blaze jumping over a pile of metal pipes.png S4E17 Blaze arrives at the construction site.png S4E17 Blaze "find eggs in a place like this".png S4E17 Let's check.png S4E17 Pan through construction site.png S4E17 Eggs being loaded into a crate.png S4E17 Eggs piled up in crate.png S4E17 Blaze "Now we just have to".png S4E17 Blaze suddenly interrupted.png S4E17 Cranes picking up eggs.png S4E17 Blaze "We've gotta hurry".png S4E17 Blaze hurrying after the eggs.png S4E17 Blaze approaching the first crane.png S4E17 Blaze and AJ see the fist crane.png S4E17 Crane sounding an alarm.png S4E17 We have to catch them.png S4E17 AJ sees something useful.png S4E17 Pillow and bricks.png S4E17 Blaze grabbing the pillow.png S4E17 Crane lighting up.png|Dropping eggs in 3...2...1... S4E17 Crane releases the eggs.png S4E17 Blaze driving with the pillow.png S4E17 Blaze catches eggs in the pillow.png S4E17 More eggs land in the pillow.png S4E17 We got 'em.png S4E17 Blaze "Let's hurry before".png S4E17 More eggs in the second crane.png S4E17 Blaze and AJ "To catch the eggs...".png S4E17 Marshmallows and log.png S4E17 Blaze grabs the marshmallows.png S4E17 Second crane lighting up.png S4E17 Second crane drops the eggs.png S4E17 Blaze jumping off some crates.png S4E17 Blaze catches the eggs in the marshmallows.png S4E17 AJ "Nice catch, Blaze".png|Nice catch, Blaze! S4E17 Blaze sees the final crane.png S4E17 Third crane about to drop the eggs.png S4E17 Blaze in deep thought.png S4E17 Frying pan and teddy bear.png S4E17 Blaze taking the teddy bear.png S4E17 Third crane lighting up.png S4E17 Third crane releases the eggs.png S4E17 Blaze about to jump.png S4E17 Blaze catching the last few eggs.png S4E17 Blaze cheering.png S4E17 We caught them all.png S4E17 Eggs added to Blaze's basket.png S4E17 AJ ready to add the eggs up.png S4E17 We had 44.png S4E17 Add 9 caught with the pillow.png S4E17 Then 7 caught with the marshmallows.png S4E17 Also 10 caught with the teddy bear.png S4E17 70 all together.png S4E17 Blaze "Just a few more".png S4E17 AJ "You find 'em, and I'll add 'em up".png S4E17 Blaze pulling out.png Addition! S4E17 Blaze and AJ check by a curb.png S4E17 AJ finds an egg behind a tree.png S4E17 Blaze finds two eggs in a doghouse.png S4E17 Dog embracing Blaze as AJ comes.png S4E17 Three eggs all together.png S4E17 Blaze puts the three eggs in his basket.png S4E17 70+1+2=73.png S4E17 73 close-up.png S4E17 Blaze about to leave the doghouse.png S4E17 Plus sign transition.png S4E17 Blaze on another street.png S4E17 Egg hiding in a cupcake.png S4E17 AJ takes the cupcake with the egg in it.png S4E17 AJ shows Blaze the cupcake with the egg.png S4E17 Eggs hiding on a birthday cake.png S4E17 Eggs hiding in muffins.png S4E17 Blaze and AJ find the eggs in muffins.png S4E17 73+1+7+8.png S4E17 Plus sign transition 2.png S4E17 AJ finds an egg in a canoe.png S4E17 +1.png S4E17 Blaze finds an egg under a hat.png S4E17 +2.png S4E17 AJ finds eggs under a bush.png S4E17 Blaze finds an egg under a road cone.png S4E17 Blaze and AJ find eggs in a box.png S4E17 Splitscreen of the eggs found.png S4E17 Splitscreen of addition problems.png S4E17 Blaze spinning on a backdrop of plus signs.png S4E17 Plus signs filling the screen.png Smelling flowers, part 2 S4E17 Crusher looks under a road cone.png S4E17 Crusher looks under another road cone.png S4E17 Crusher singing to himself.png S4E17 Crusher runs into Pickle again.png S4E17 Crusher "Can't you see I'm looking for something?".png S4E17 Pickle "Let me guess".png S4E17 Pickle "...to smell the flowers with me".png S4E17 Crusher angrily corrects Pickle.png S4E17 Pickle smelling the flower.png S4E17 Pickle "this flower doesn't smell like eggs".png S4E17 Flower smells like pizza.png S4E17 Crusher ecstatic over pizza.png S4E17 Pickle smells the next flower.png S4E17 Pickle "You've got to try this one".png S4E17 Flower smells like popcorn.png S4E17 Pickle drives up to the third flower.png S4E17 Crusher wants to smell the third flower.png S4E17 Crusher pondering over the flower's scent.png S4E17 Crusher smells the third flower.png S4E17 It smells like a banana peel.png S4E17 Crusher in utter disgust.png S4E17 Pickle stares at the banana peel flower.png To return to the The 100 Egg Challenge episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 4 episode galleries